A Akatsuki Vira Trash
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Konan fica de TPM e resolve que quer um carro. Kakuzu vira gay e desmaia de cinco em cinco segundos e o Itachemo fica cego de vez. Tremam, nem o Sasukemo escapou dessa.


**Título Original:** A Akatsuki compra um carro **{****Charlly: É O QUÊ?}(Maddie: Até porque carros são bem comuns em Naruto, né? Você vê um passando quase o tempo todo.)**

**Autora: **AnahhCuba

**Link: .net/s/7214669/1/bAkatsuki_b_bcompra_b_bum_b_bcarro_b**

- Pain, precisamos conversar. **{****Charlly: Ih, Pain, fudeu-ti} **– Konan chega entrando na sala de emergências onde todos os outros Akas se encontravam.

- Xi... – Todos olharam para Pain. – Se ferrou, já era. – Rindo **{****Charlly: ...}(Maddie: Não usou camisinha porque não quis.)**

-Calem a boca miseráveis! – Konan. Todos olham para ela e voltam a rir.**(Maddie: bit . ly / pccqid)****{****Charlly: Agree.}** – Droga, por que isso só funciona com você? **{****Charlly: Talvez, MUITO talvez, porque ele é o líder. Mas deve ser só coisa da minha cabeça mesmo... /apanha}** – Pain ia falar mas Konan o cortou. – Não precisa falar.**(Maddie: Tecnicamente, amiga, ele PRECISA. Vocês não iam conversar? Conversa é entre duas pessoas falantes e /apanha)****{****Charlly: Não se for um monólogo.}**

- Ai Konan, falai**(Maddie: Tem algum analfabeto na Akatsuki)** o que você ia dizer. – Deidara limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir. – Pode falar. Aqui ninguém tem segredo não. **{****Charlly: Não, magina. Todo mundo sabe da vida de todo mundo! Até sabem que o Tobi é o... *Leva pedrada*}(Maddie: Todo mundo sabe que o Deidei dá pro Saso, que o Kisame pega o Itachi de jeito e *leva tiro*){Charlly: Que durante o dia o Kakuzu e o Hidan se odeiam, mas durante a noite a- *Leva tiro também.*}**

- É, Desembucha.**(Maddie: Personagem novo?){Charlly: Lá vou eu buscar os arpões de novo.} ** – Hidan ainda se controlando **{****Charlly: Ninguém me bate se eu disser que pensei besteira, né? *Se escondendo atrás da cadeira.*}**

- É Konan, o que você quer? Estávamos no meio de uma reunião importante.**(Maddie: "Estávamos discutindo pra qual cabaré ir próxima sexta...")****{****Charlly morreu.}** – Pain virando o rosto envergonhado **{****Charlly: Bah, Konan, depois dessa eu terminava na hora. E ainda dava um chutão nos "países baixos" pra ele aprender a ser homem u_u}**

- Eu quero um carro. – Cruzando os braços **{****Charlly: HOW THE HELL você conhece a palavra carro, Konan?}(Maddie: Quer mesmo achar algum nexo aqui, Charlly querida?)****{****Charlly: Não podemos perder as esperanças, Maddie.}**

- E eu não quero gastar dinheiro. Já tenho gastos suficientes.**(Maddie: "Tem todos esses lubrificantes e acessórios de marca, sabe? São todos importados.")** **{****Charlly: Mas é claro, os Akas são os mais consumistas do anime!}**

- O que **{****Charlly: Henrííí!}(Maddie: Calma, Charlly, ele já vai! ')**? A gente quase nem gasta! – Konan disse estressada **{****Charlly: As palavras "Konan" e "estressada" só podem estar na mesma frase se tiver "nunca está" entre elas. u_u}**. – de **{****Charlly: "... o circunflexo de volta!"}** dois exemplos dos gastos.

- Ora, vamos começar pelo Hidan, que gasta uma fortuna em gel **{****Charlly: Eu até ia falar alguma coisa, mas ninguém pode ter o cabelo lambido daquele jeito sem usar gel O.o}(Maddie: E de quebra o Gel serve de lubrificante para **_**aquelas horas.**_**)**, e polidor para sua foice **{****Charlly: WTF?}**. O Deidara, gasta um absurdo com produtos para pele e cabelo **{****Charlly:Tá, desde quando o Deidara é a patty da Akatsuki? Tá certo que ele parece uma Barbie e tals, mas... *Explode* Barbie filha da puta! Ò.Ó9}(Maddie: Mas ele **_**só**_** pode usar algum produto, Charlly! Aquele cabelo lisinho não pode ser natural! /apanha)**, O Sasori, vive gastando com madeira **{****Charlly: Calro que o Pinóquio vai ficar gastando com madeira quando eles vivem em uma caverna cercada por uma floresta!}**, o Pain com piercings **{****Charlly: Um cara que mal deve trocar de roupa vai ficar trocando de piercing? Tá bom!}(Maddie: Btw, esse troço é AU? Parece AU pra mim...)**, o Itachi com lápis de olho **{****Charlly tremendo de raiva.}(Maddie: Calminha, Charlly~ *Entrega Vodka pra ela*)** e revistas... O Tobi com brinquedos e doces **{****Charlly tendo convulsões: EU SEI QUE O TOBI SE COMPORTA COMO CRIANÇA, MAS NUNCA QUE AQUELE PUTO IA GASTAR DINHEIRO COM BRINQUEDOS! NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!}(Maddie: *Dá Gardenal pra Charlly*)** . Quer mais?

- Ãh... O.O **(Maddie: Tem até emoticon nessa merda? )** Não. Tá bom assim. – Bico **{****Charlly: Cuidado, hein, bico deixa os dentes tortos. /apanha}**. – Mas ainda quero um carro. Tenho que ficar saindo toda vez a pé. **{****Charlly: Fresca u_u}(Maddie: Sabe nem fazer umas asas de papel pra sair voando por aí? Noob)**

- Isso é ótimo. Vamos ver se você consegue queimar essas gordurinhas aí. **{****Charlly: Se eu fosse a Konan não deixava u_u}**– Kakuzu cruzando os braços. – Me recuso a gastar dinheiro. **{****Charlly: Mas vem cá, quem é o líder dessa porra?}(Maddie: Lider é o Pain, mas o Kakuzu é o Tesoureiro #fail)****{****Charlly: Eu ri o/}**

- Nós vamos comprar sim. Não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem. Não vai me querer ver estressada, vai? **{****Charlly: Nooofa, tô mórrendo de medo da Konanzinha estressada ¬¬}(Maddie: TPM serve pra quê, né?)**

- Eu não quero. – Pain com medo. – E vocês também não vão querer, acreditem. O::O **{****Charlly: Seja macho, homem! Que isso? Honre seu título de líder!}(Maddie: Esses emoticons pra imitar a cara do Pain são ridículos )****{****Charlly: Os do Deidara são piores :T}** – Se levantando. – Vão logo Miseráveis! – Todos saem correndo.

10 minutos depois...

- NÃO! – Kakuzu sendo arrastado. **{****Charlly: Por quem? ¬¬}** – Eu não quero ir. Eu quero ficar. Socorro. Meu dinheiro! **{****Charlly: Seja macho, homem!²}(Maddie: OOC tá em alta nessa bosta.)**

- Calado. Não estou com paciência hoje. **{****Charlly: Quê? Tá de TPM também, fia?}(Maddie: Também? xD) ****{****Charlly: Abafa.}** – Saindo. – Quando eu quero uma coisa, eu tenho. – Konan saiu andando na frente.

- Konan, eu faço qualquer coisa**(Maddie: "Juro que paro de furar teu olho, sério! Não durmo mais com o Pain, nem que ele me pague!")**, mas não gaste meu dinheiro. – Kakuzu se ajoelhando em frente á Konan. **{****Charlly vê o orgulho do Kakuzu indo embora e acena.}**

- Não! – Passando reto ignorando. **{****Charlly imitando voz de traveco: Ai, que bandida!}**

- Danna, por que temos que ir também? – Deidara reclamando ao lado de Sasori**(Maddie: *Imagina cena SasoDei, só pelo costume* =w=)****{****Charlly imagina também: Yaoi é lindo *-*}**

- Continue andando. – Andando... **{****Charlly: O.o}**

- Mas...

- Eu disse continue andando. u.u

- Eu quero ir para casa. **{****Charlly: Eu também T-T Vem comigo, Deidei! Eu tenho um sakê lá em casa dos melhores... *Apanha da Maddie*}(Maddie: Não tente roubar o bofe dos outros, Charlly! Isso é muito feio!)****{****Charlly: Não, eu estaria roubando o bofe se pegasse o Sasori /apanha.}**

- continue andando. **{****Charlly: CONTINUE A NADAR, CONTINUE A NADAR, NADAR! PARA ACHAR A SOLUÇÃO! *Leva tiro*}(Maddie: NADAR, NADAR! *Leva tiro também*)**

- Ok...

- Kakuzu, por que você gosta de dinheiro? – Hidan **{****Charlly: Com o que tu acha que ele compra o teu gel, criatura? Capim?}**

- Por que... sim. – Olhar intimidador. **{****Charlly: Agora resolveu dar uma de macho, é?}(Maddie: Meio que muito tarde, devo dizer.)**

- Glup. – Medo. – Ok...

- Chegamos pessoas.**(Maddie: Charlly, o que é um "Chegamos pessoas"?)****{****Charlly: Sabe aqueles metrôs cheios de gente pobre, fedorenta e completamente sujos? É isso aí mesmo.}** – Konan parando em frente á uma loja com vários carros estacionados. – Vamos logo! Estou tão anciosa**(Maddie: Charlly, o que é "anciosa"? :3')****{****Charlly:... Não dá, Maddie, o Henrí e a Heroe tão aqui. Depois eu te falo ;D}**.

- Nem me diga... ¬¬ - Kakuzu **{****Charlly: 2 no Kaku-chan ¬¬}(Maddie: Dois no Kaku? O Hidan e mais quem? =D /apanhaeternamente)****{****Charlly: Se formos ver por esse ângulo, o certo, então, seria dois no Hidan :D /apanhajunto.} **

- Olá! – Atendente gritando com o megafone no ouvido de Pain – O que vão querer? Já sei. UM CARRO! **{****Charlly: Não, UMA MULA! Não, pera ae, pera ae! Eu não tô falando de ti, homem!}(Maddie capota.)**

- u.u – Passando a foice sobre o megafone que se parte ao meio. – Fale mais baixo seu me***.**(Maddie: Censura é o caralho, filho duma puta eé)****{****Charlly: Falou tudo, Maddie-chan.}**

- T-Tá... – Entrando na loja. – O que vão querer? **{****Charlly: Um mico-leão-dourado ¬¬}** Estamos em uma promoção de 20% de desconto no new beatle **{****Charlly: O que uma organização contendo DEZ membros vai querer com um New Beatle, cacete?}**, civic e xsara.

- Oh. =^ **(Maddie: WAT)**- Konan olhando maravilhada. – Nossa, que demais. Quanto é o Civic?

- $$$$$$$,$$ ^^**(Maddie: WAT DE FACK!)** - Vendedor veliz. **{****Charlly: Verme + feliz = Veliz #ultrafail}**

- OH. – Kakuzu desmaia. **{****Charlly: E ele voltou a ser gay ¬¬}(Maddie: Quando que ele deixou de ser?)****{****Charlly capota.}**

- Ãh... qual seria o seu mais barato?

- Ah, eu tenho aquele ali. – Olhando para uma Brasilia azul **{****Charlly: BRASÍLIA? Por favor, me diz que eles foram em uma venda de usados! Em loja oficial NÃO se vende Brasília! Nem se fabrica mais Brasília!}(Maddie: Nem em Brasília se vende Brasília! #fail)** . – É usada e está caído aos pedaços, Por isso está a preço de banana**(Maddie: Me dá um cacho, então!){Charlly: Eu quero dois! Quié? Tá faltando banana em casa u_u/apanha}**. u.u

- Queremos esse! – Recuperação milagrosa de Kakuzu. **{****Charlly: ...}**

- É... =::D **(Maddie: Viu? Emoticons imitando a cara do Pain são uma merda .-.')** – Pain observando o carro. – Podemos pintá-la de preto e colocar algumas nuvens da organização. Vai ficar show **{****Charlly:"... de bola!"/apanha}**.

- Vão levar ou não? – Vendedor já impaciente. **{****Charlly: Palavrinha mágica: C-A-L-M-A-N-T-E}**

- SIM! – Kakuzu e Pain. – XD X::D **{****Charlly: Emoticon dos infernos! *Pulveriza os emoticons*}**

- Mas... – Konan ia dizer algo mas todos já haviam ido com o vendedor pagar o carro. – Mas eu... eu... **{****Charlly: MACHISMO! -N}(Maddie: Cadê a Konan que 'tava explodindo tudo no início da fic?)**

(...)

- EU NÃOACREDITO QUE ESTAMOS VOLTANDO PARA CASA EM UMA BRASILIA! – Konan gritando dentro do carro. **{****Charlly: Uma perguntinha só: COMO DEZ PESSOAS COUBERAM DENTRO DE UMA BRASÍLIA? SENDO QUE UM DELES É UM TUBARÃO COM UNS DOIS METROS DE ALTURA PRA MAIS? *Tendo convulsões e espumando pela boca de tanta raiva.*}(Maddie: Ihh, acho que o Gardenal não vai ter efeito... Aqui, Charlly, tenho um bonequinho do Gaara! Pega. *Entrega*)****{****Charlly pega o bonequinho e se acalma um pouco.}**

- Não sei por que você está tão nervosa, Konanzinha. **{****Charlly: Magina! Ela só tá trancando dentro de uma Brasília com mais NOVE pessoas. Nada demais.}(Maddie: Parece até minha familia viajando...)****{****Charlly: O.o}** – Pain dirigindo feliz com Kakuzu no banco do lado. – Ele só nos cobrou mais cinco reais para trocar o estofado, que tinha cheiro de xixi de gato, pintar o carro e colocar as nuvens.

- É! –Tobi – E ele nem se importou em colocar a buzina com som da risada do bob esponja. XD **{****Charlly: Favelaram o carro ¬¬}(Maddie imaginando ele indo pro Churrasco na Laje do Hagrid e buzinando com a risada do Bob Esponja: *Morre de rir*)****{****Charlly morreu com imagem mental.}**

- Talvez se eu... – Konan se imaginando furando o pneu **{****Charlly: Até que não é uma má ideia... /random}**

- E ainda ganhamos alguns stepes. – Kakuzu alegre. Os planos de konan foram por água a baixo. **{****Charlly: Sem problemas, ainda tem o carro todo pra destruir xD}(Maddie: Sério, cadê os jutsus? E o Origami? ;-;)**

- E ganhamos 10 adesivos para colarmos na traseira do carro. **{****Charlly: Uau, que maravilha #ironiaescorrendopelopc}** – Mostrando a cartela para Konan. – olha só. **{****Charlly: Que barata leprosa disse isso?}**

- Mas aqui só tem 7 homens, duas mulheres e um cachorro. O.o **{****Charlly explode emoticon idiota.}** – Konan olhando os adesivos.

- Ah sim, as duas mulheres são você e o Deidara e o cachorro é o Tobi. ^^ - Pain

- Como é que é? – Deidara pegando os adesivos da mão de Konan – Eu não acredito que aquele gordo careca achou que eu era uma mulher. **{****Charlly: Melhor calar a boca pra não apanhar.}(Maddie: Pô, Deidei, mó normal. Eu achei que você era mulher durante o primeiro episódio do Shippuden todinho.)****{****Charlly: Bem, já que ela falou... *Explode* QUAL É A TUA, MEU? Ò.Ó9}**

- Tobi não gostar de ser um cachorro. **{****Charlly: Pense positivo, antes um cachorro do que um peixe xD *É atingida na cara pela Semehada do Kisame*}(Maddie: "Tobi não gostar de conjugação verbal")**

- Dessa vez não me confundiram com uma árvore. - Zetsu feliz. **{****Charlly: WTF? Como confundir um cara que é metade Planta Carnívora com uma ÁRVORE? QUE ANTA FEZ ISSO, MEU KAMI-SAMA? QUE BARATA LEPROSA CONFUNDIU O ZETSU COM UMA ÁRVORE?****}**

- Desde quando você estava aqui? – Todos olhando para ele

- Não sei. Só apareci agora. **(Maddie: Mas o Nexo continua sumido, né?)**

- Existe adesivo em forma de planta? – Hidan

- Sei lá. Esse nego nem aparece muito nas fics. **{****Charlly: Bando de leprosos! Tadinho do Zetsu! *Abraça*}(Maddie: Só porque ele é Bipolar! Que preconceito!)** É um penetra que tá se achando só porque nós morremos e ele ficou. - Kisam**(Maddie: Who?)** disse com a cabeça para fora da janela.

- Mas eu não morri. – Hidan- Foi aquele viado**(Maddie explode a palavra "viado")** do Shikamaru que me interrou.** {Charlly: Não é mais "i" de "infermaria", agora é "i" de "interrou".}**

- E eu me auto-destrui... **{****Charlly: Um desperdício, mas tudo bem /apanha.}**

- Eu...Eu... me deixei ganhar. Saibam disso. – Sasori.

- Sei. – Todos.

- É verdade. Eu podia muito bem ganhar daquela tábua da Sakura.- Orgulho ferido. – Só não quis. **{****Charlly: Nossa, perder pra Sakura foi a maior pastagem que o Sasori já fez! Tá bem que a cria era forte, mas pow! O Sasori perder pra Sakura foi ridículo.}(Maddie: Aquela testuda maldita devia morrer... Sasooorii ;-;)**

- Que nem o Itachi não quis ganhar do irmão dele? – Deidara disse e todos (Menos Itachi) riram. **{****Charlly: Foi mal ae, mas eu também não ri.}(Maddie: Nem eu...*segurando o riso*)**

- O Que você disse, Barbie? – Sharingan ligado olhando para Hidan **{****Charlly: E o que o albino com cara de happer tem a ver com isso?}**

- Ãh... um pouco mais para direita... – Medo. **{****Charlly: Quê?}**

- Mais... – Kisame. **{****Charlly: Onde?}**

- Mais um pouco... – Zetsu. **{****Charlly: Quando?}**

- Só mais um... - Sasori **{****Charlly: Vou pular direto pro "Por quê?"}**

**(Maddie: Isso foi alguma piadinha sobre o Itachi ser cego, uma vez que o Sasuke tirou os olhos dele? Porque eu não ri .-.)**

- Agora sim. O que você disse, Barbie?

- Que você esqueceu os óculos e eu fiz o favor de pegar. - segurando os óculos com a ponta dos dedos. **{****Charlly: O QUÊ? DIZER QUE O ITACHI NÃO ENXERGA SEM ÓCULOS SÓ POR CAUSA DA MERDA DO SHARINGAN É A MESMA COISA QUE DIZER QUE O NEJI É CEGO SÓ PORQUE TEM OLHOS BRANCOS! SE É ASSIM, O KAKASHI, QUE TEM CABELOS BRANCOS, DEVE TER UNS 60 ANOS DE IDADE! MERDA!} {Charlly [2]: Tá, extravasei. Ufa!}**

- Ah. – Pega óculos. – Agradecido. Mas não pense que me esqueci. ■/.\■**(Maddie: WTF)**

- Droga. – Parando o carro. – Gasolina está acabando. Aquele pilantra nos vendeu um carro sem gasolina.

- Pain, essa é a coisa mais óbvia que você já disse. – Konan com veia saltando – Todos os carros vem sem gasolina. **{****Charlly: Ok, dessa eu não sabia O.o}(Maddie: Nem eu o_o)** Eu não acredito que você não encheu o tanque.

- Calma. – Parando no posto.- Kakuzu, passa a carteira. – Olhar demoníaco.

- Ok chefinho... – Medo **{****Charlly: Agora tu paga, né, seu frouxo!}**

- Enche o tanque ai. – Saindo do carro.

- Ei... Itachi-San. Aquele não é seu irmão? – Kisame olhando pela janela. **{****Charlly: Até o Sasukemo se fuuu nessa. Tsc tsc.}(Maddie: Ele vai cortar os pulsos depois disso aqui.)**

- SAI DAÍ! – Atropelando Kisame e colocando a cara na janela. – Sorriso maligno. – Venha Kisame. – Puxando para fora do carro **{****Charlly: "... e levando pro matinho" /apanha}**. – Aqui, esse é o carro dele.

- Ãh... como você sabe? – Sussurrando.

- Depois o cego sou eu. Tá escrito propriedade do Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. – Lendo na lataria do carro. **{****Charlly: Mas que anta escreve uma merda dessas no carro?}(Maddie: Err... O Sasukemo? owo')**

- Ah... – Gota

- A sua espada corta? **{****Charlly: Não, mas ela vibra *Leva tiro*}(Maddie: *Pensamentos Censurados*)**

- Não... mas ela raspa! XD **{****Charlly: Quase acertei!}(Maddie: Deve doer na ora da penetr- *É atingida por uma shuriken*)****{****Charlly: Coitada da fuin- *É atingida por uma kunai.*}**

- Preciso de algo que corte. **{****Charlly: A gilete que tu usa pra cortar os pulsos, ué.}**

- Mas... ='(

- Como podemos furar esse pneu? – Procurando algo **{****Charlly: É só usar o... CENSURADO... do ... CENSURADO... e usar como ... CENSURADO... e pronto.}(Maddie: É só pedir pro Kisame morder... OU USAR A MERDA DE UM JUTSU, NÉ?)**

- Oi gente! – Hidan agachado junto com eles. **{****Charlly: Pensei besteira *Leva pedrada.*}**

- Mas o que você está fazendo?... – Olha a foice. – Hum... Hidan, corte esse pneu com sua foice.

- Legal! –Cortando. – E agora?**{Charlly: RUN, JASHIN, RUN!}**

- Agora, vamos pichar o carro.

- Com o que? **{****Charlly: Pus. O que tu acha, Mona?}**

- Sei lá! Vamos raspar a unha do Kisame no carro e escrever " O Sasuke é Emo" – Risada maligna. **{****Charlly: Os Três Patetas voltaram e ninguém me avisou, é?}**

- O que? – Kisame boiando. **{****Charlly: Peixe só boia depois de morto /apanha}(Maddie: Todos da Akatsuki já não morreram não? o_o)****{****Charlly: É trash, Maddie.}**

- Vai logo! – Kisame raspa o carro. – Pronto. Vamos vazar! – Saindo correndo **{Charlly: Gente, o banheiro fica pro outro lado /apanha.}**.

- Chegamos! – Entrando no carro. – Agora vamos! Vamos! Temos que dar no pé!

- Mas o Pain e o Kakuzu estão... – Konan **{****Charlly: Sério, se é pra escrever fic assim, escreve em roteiro mesmo que me poupa de mais trauma!}**

- Esquece eles! **{****Charlly: Amigo legal esse xD}(Maddie: É a Regra dos Piratas, Charlly. Foi deixado para trás [ui!] = já era)** – Itachi pulando para o banco da frente e pisando no acelerador. – Vamos logo!

- NAAAOOO! **{****Charlly: "... Roubaram o til!"}(Maddie morre.)** – Todos gritando enquanto Itachi dirigia descontroladamente.

- Eu deixo meu bloqueador solar 3mil para o Tio Oro, minha chapinha para o Pain-Senpai, que conseguiu se livrar da morte... – Deidara fazendo lista de morte **{****Charlly: Lista de morte? Lista-de-mor-te. Lista... de... morte... LISTA DE MORTE? QUE PORRA É ESSA?}(Maddie: Tio Oro? SÉRIO?)**

- .. – Hidan levantando os braços feliz, afinal, ele não morre.

- ITACHI! SOCORRROOO!- Gritando pela janela **(Maddie: Who?²) **

- Acho que eu vou... – Kisame vomitando para fora da janela.

- Tobi ser a good boy. **{****Charlly está convulsionando de raiva.}(Maddie também.)** Não pode morrer agora D'=

- TUDO BEM! EU CONFESSO! – Sasori -EU PERDI PARA A SAKU... –O carro para repentinamente e todos olham para sasori

- Chegamos! – Itachi saindo do carro

- Estamos vivos? – Konan **{****Charlly: Pena, não?*Leva crucio*}**

- ESTAMOS VIVOS! – Todos menos Itachi e Kisame se abraçando e pulando

- Bo***! Já acabou... – Hidan

- Nossa, acho que preciso de água... – Itachi entrando.

Enquanto isso no posto.**{Charlly: "Enquanto isso, no lustre do castelo..."}**

- Ué... – Pain voltando para onde estava o carro.

- Cade o carro? Eles foram sem nós. – Kakuzu **{****Charlly: Obrigada, Capitão Óbvio ¬¬}**

-NAAOO! **{****Charlly: "... Roubaram o til de novo!"}** – Um grito vinha do outro lado do posto – ITACHI EU TE ODEIO! – Sasuke. – COMO EU PUDE SER TÃO INGENUO? TÃAAAO INGENUO? – Se ajoelhando com os braços para cima

Fim

**Charlly: Merda, preciso de álcool. **

**Maddie: Nossa, depois de uma Fic assim, eu até entendo porque a Tsunade virou alcoólatra****.**


End file.
